Valentine Eclipse
by Cassandra.Fan
Summary: A night under a special moon brings a rockstar and his lover closer than ever before. Ragna x Noel


Hey everyone! I hope everyone's pulling through this winter. Well hopefully things will get warmer with love this Valentine's Day! And I'm giving an early Valentine's Day gift to my fellow fanfic riders: a romantic BlazBlue fanfic! I was planning on uploading this exactly on Valentine's Day, but I just couldn't wait.

I love Ragna x Noel, so this fanfic is all about them. But this is non-canon because it's set in an alternate universe. Rated M for mature content. Enjoy!

* * *

Valentine Eclipse

Noel looked up to the night sky and saw the moon as it hung in the night sky. She stared at it with awe as she wondered what it would look like when it was directly behind both the sun and the earth at the exact same time. That night, the 14th of February, was a special one because there was going to be a lunar eclipse happening. Something so exciting like this never happened in Kagutsuchi before, but now it was. It would be something so romantic for couples to watch and the end of their night.

_It sure won't be romantic for me_, Noel thought.

Her rock star boyfriend, Ragna, was busy going on tour with his band, Bloodedge, and has been travelling with Bang, Litchi, Azarael and Bullet. He hasn't been returning any of her calls and she couldn't figure out what was going on, as he would always reply back to her as soon as he could before. Last time she heard from him, he was in Ikaruga two weeks ago but that was it. After that, Ragna just wasn't calling her back, which worried her. She tried to call him earlier that day to wish him a happy Valentine's Day, but she didn't receive a call back from him. With no word from him, her heart sank.

To make matters worse, she just got through the worst Valentine's Day of her life. She only received gifts from her three close friends: Tsubaki, Makoto and Carl. And they were just your average gifts, nothing so grand. Also, she was just a writer with no work place, so she didn't have any co-workers to receive gifts from. Plus, she could not hang out with any of her friends for the rest of the day. Makoto was working at her job in Sector Seven, Carl was spending quality time with his sister, Ada, and her roommate Tsubaki was on a date with Ragna's younger brother, Jin, for his birthday. This left her all alone in her apartment.

Noel sighed sadly as she looked up at the moon. _If only Ragna were here . . ._

* * *

**Meanwhile, at a nightclub not too far away**

Everything was going wild with love. The blasting music, the wild dancing, the couples making out, etc. At one corner of the nightclub was Jin, all decked out in a white tuxedo, making out with his girlfriend, Tsubaki, who was in a lovely long red dress.

As they pull away, Tsubaki whispers, "Maybe it was best for Noel not to come. It would be totally awkward with her watching us make out."

Jin coldly replied, "This is a date that I prepared for you alone, Tsubaki. There was no way our date would be this good if she was around."

"Yeah, but . . . I feel kind of bad for her . . . She's all by herself on Valentine's Day and-"

He quickly pressed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "Stop thinking of Noel, Tsubaki. Only think of me . . ."

He then captured her lips again with his, lustfully massaging her mouth. When finished, they grabbed their champagne glasses and drank them, enjoying its bubbly taste.

Suddenly, a loud voice called out to them, "Hey! Sorry that I'm late!"

They looked up and saw a man with a white buttoned shirt and black pants and shoes approaching them. With his white spiky hair and heterochromia eyes of red and green, Jin recognized the man as his older brother, Ragna.

Jin quickly got up from the table and hugged Ragna. "Brother! I knew you'd come!"

Ragna patted his head and replied, "Well traffic was a jam coming from Ikaruga, but I managed to make it. Anyways, Happy Birthday little bro."

When his younger brother pulled away, he held up a motorcycle key and said, "I had it brought over here tonight. It's parked outside."

Jin quickly snatched it and exclaimed, "For me?! Oh you're just the best brother!"

He went in for another hug, but Ragna quickly stopped him and said, "Alright, Jin. That's enough hugging for one night. We're grown-ups, remember?"

Ragna then looked over where Tsubaki and asked, "Hey, where's Noel?"

Tsubaki questioningly replied, "She's back at our apartment. Why do you ask?"

He quickly looked back at his brother and said, "Jin, you were supposed to bring Noel too. This was supposed to be a double date, remember?"

With a cold glare, Jin replied, "This is my birthday, brother. I get to choose who I want to invite or not. That girl would have just ruined everything."

Tsubaki gasped in horror. Her boyfriend was offending one of her closet friends. He didn't have the right to say that. She knew that he had a problem with Noel, but she didn't know that he would go that far. But then she looked at Ragna and saw that he was fuming with anger. His eyes were blazing with such rage and his fists were trying to contain themselves with deep grips. Ragna didn't like what Jin was doing with Noel. He was treating her too cruelly.

With a low voice, he said, "I'm done here."

` He then turned and made his way toward the exit, carefully walking through the couples on the dance floor. Jin was following him, calling out for him to stop. But Ragna didn't listen, and soon he reached the exit.

As he got outside in the parking lot, he quickly started his motorcycle. But Jin ran up to him and yelled, "What are you doing, brother?! You can't leave now!"

Ragna glared and him and replied, "I can and I am! I didn't come here just to spend time with you, Jin! I also wanted to see Noel!"

"But why, brother?!"

"Jin, it's not just your birthday! It's Valentine's Day, and I wanted to spend this night with Noel because I love her! I won't let you treat her so cruelly and make her feel so low!"

"Brother, don't leave me!"

"Jin, you can't stop me. And until you grow up and stop treating Noel like trash, then I'm not going to talk to you, not even see you again. I'm sorry, but this is for your own good."

Before Jin could protest again, Ragna quickly drove away on his bike. Jin could only watch with such anger on his face. From the entrance, Tsubaki stood there, having watched the entire argument between the two brothers.

"Oh Jin . . ."

* * *

**Back at the apartment**

Noel lied on the couch, having become so bored and unable to do anything. In her hands was a photograph of her and Ragna going on their first date. It was at a bon festival, where he won a big stuffed panda for her from one of the panels. While she was holding the toy tightly, there were both smiling in the photo. Tears weld up in her green eyes as she began to cry. Noel quickly sat up and brushed the tears off of her face.

_Is my time with Ragna . . . really over?_

Suddenly, she heard loud knocks on the door. She looked at the clock and saw that the time was 9 p.m.

_That's odd_, she thought. _Tsubaki said that she's coming home really late. If it isn't her then who could it be?_

As she heard the knocks again, Noel quickly got up from the couch, fixing her blond hair, her white buttoned shirt, her blue miniskirt and her black thigh high stockings. Making her way through the door, she undid the locks and opened it. She gasped as she saw that it was the man that she loved.

"Ragna?"

"Hey, Noel. Happy Vale-! Whoa!"

Before he could finish his greeting, his girlfriend encircled her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She then buried her face into his chest and cried, her tears dampening his shirt.

Ragna tried to pull her off his chest. "Noel?! Noel what's wrong?!"

She looked up to him and cried, "Where have you been?! Why haven't you been returning my calls?! I was worried sick about you! I haven't known where you were for the past two weeks! You didn't let me know that you were alright! I . . . I was afraid that things were over between us! I was afraid that you were breaking up with me!"

Ragna was stunned with horror. "What?! Break up with you?! Noel, you got it all wrong! I was gonna surprise you by coming back and seeing you without letting you know!"

"What? What do you mean?"

Seeing the confused look on her face, he explained, "Back at Ikaruga, Bang said that I can come home and see you for Valentine's Day. I really wanted to surprise you so that's why I wasn't calling you back. Noel, I know that you were worried about me with those calls, but I really wanted to surprise you. I called Jin and told him to bring both you and Tsubaki out tonight. But that bastard didn't listen to me and only took his girlfriend out. When I found out that you were still here, I left my brother and came here for you."

Noel was utterly speechless. This was all supposed to be a surprise for her. Ragna hadn't forgotten about her like she feared. She hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Ragna . . . I really overreacted . . . I . . . I just . . ."

Suddenly he lifted her chin and bent down his head, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. He then pulled her into his embrace, holding her close. Unconsciously, Noel wrapped her arms around Ragna's neck, deepening the kiss. They remained that way with their lips locked against each other for a very long time. Ragna then penetrated his tongue between her lips and explored her mouth, dancing with her own tongue. He wanted to let her know that he still loved her truly.

Pulling away, he whispered to her, "I'm so sorry, Noel. I should have called you back and let you know that everything's okay. I didn't want you to worry about me, or of our relationship. I love you. I've always have. And I always will."

She smiled and replied, "Ditto."

They then kissed each other again, their tongues rolling with each other more than before. Noel moaned in pleasure, knowing that Ragna still loved her.

As their lips depart, Ragna asked her, "You wanna do something for Valentine's Day?"

Noel pondered a bit and asked back, "You have something in mind?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to watch the lunar eclipse with me."

She smiled as she answered sweetly, "I'll do anything with you, Ragna."

* * *

**About 30 minutes later, somewhere outside Kagutsuchi**

Ragna had driven Noel on his motorcycle out of the city, heading for a place where he'd think it would be perfect for them to watch the eclipse. She said nothing as she sat behind him and kept her arms tightly wrapped around his waist. Her long blond hair was flying with the wind under the red helmet she wore and her head was rested upon his back. When they got off the main road, Ragna drove up the hills, tilting the bike with the twists and turns. His path was completely dark, as the only light that allowed him to see was the one on the front of his bike. But he drove steadily on the roads all the way to the top of the hills.

After a very long ride, they reached a hill that had a perfect view of Kagutsuchi. After parking the bike, Ragna turned it off but let the light run, as it was the only way they could see in the dark. Jumping off, he helped Noel off and they took off their helmets. He then grabbed her hand, leading to the grassy hill. He lied on the earth on his back while she sat down beside him.

Noel looked out to the city in awe and said, "Wow. It's such a pretty from here with Kagutsuchi all lit up with its lights."

Ragna chuckled and replied, "Noel, we're here for the lunar eclipse, not the city view, remember? And look up. It's already started."

She lifted her head and saw that Ragna was right. The moon was beginning to turn from a pure white into a very bright copper. It won't be long before it is completely eclipsed.

"Oh right. Almost forgot. The moon does look pretty in copper."

Suddenly, Noel felt Ragna's hand tugging at her shirt. She looked down at him and saw that him motioning for her to lie with him. Her face turned red as she turned her head away.

"R-Ragna . . . I . . . I don't know if we should . . ."

"I just want you to lie next to me, Noel. That's all. Besides, it's just the two of us. It's not like we're gonna get caught and get into trouble, right?"

She turned her head back slowly. Realizing that he was right, her face slowly changed back to its original color. Nodding her head, Noel slowly lowered herself down next to Ragna, who then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. After he placed a kiss on her forehead, they looked up back at the moon, seeing that it was almost completely copper.

After a couple of minutes, the moon was completely eclipsed. For a long time, Ragna and Noel said nothing and stared at the moon, seeing how beautiful it was in its copper shade. But feeling that things were getting awkward, Noel finally broke the silence.

"It's so beautiful to look at."

"Yeah, but I don't think Jin will be looking at the moon tonight."

"He's . . . still afraid of the moon?"

"Yep. I called and asked him if he wanted to watch the eclipse on the double date, but he yelled back that the moon was falling. Man, the way he screamed was so loud, I was sure that he broke my eardrum. I swear, even after all these years, that bastard hasn't grown up."

Suddenly, Noel felt guilt building up in her heart. She was the main reason why Ragna was on bad terms with his brother. Pushing herself up so that she can look down at his face, Noel said, "I'm sorry, Ragna. This is my fault."

"Your fault? What are you talking about?"

"You and Jin . . . you two are fighting because of me. I'm taking you away from him. There's so much conflict between you two and I just feel-"

Ragna quickly pushed himself up and pressed a finger on her lips. He shook his head and replied, "Don't blame yourself, Noel. This is a problem between me and Jin. You've nothing to do with this. He's been too attached to me ever since we were kids. He needs to grow up and realize that we both have lives of our own. I know that it sounds mean, but that's the truth. It's not you that's at fault here. It's Jin. To him, you're just the same as Saya because you both took me away from him. That's not true at all. I was more focused on Saya because she was sick with leukemia, and when she died, I was so heartbroken because she was our sister. But Jin didn't care. All this time, he just wanted me. And now he hates you because you remind him so much of Saya."

Placing his hand on Noel's cheek, Ragna continued, "But I see you differently. You may look like Saya, but that's it. You two are so different in so many ways. Noel, you have so much passion and determination inside you. You may have been so clumsy when I first met you, but since then, you've become more self-confident. And there are still many other reasons why I love you so much. Right now, you're the most important person to me, and I want you by my side forever."

"Ragna . . . I don't . . . know what to say . . ."

"You don't have to say anything."

He then kissed her lovingly, massaging her lips with his own. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her with him as he lied down with his back on the ground. He then placed a hand on the back of her head so she wouldn't move, their lips still locked against each other. She placed her hands on each side of his face and drew him closer, intensifying the kiss. They remained that way for a very long time, never moving an inch, until finally they pulled away from each other for air.

Ragna then looked back up to the sky and said, "Looks like the eclipse is over."

Noel lifted her head up and saw that he was right. The moon was slowly losing its copper shades and going back to its original white color. She got up and pulled Ragna to his feet. She then hugged him tightly, catching him off guard.

"Thank you, Ragna. This was the best Valentine's Day gift I ever had."

He chuckled as he replied, "What? You mean seeing the eclipse? Noel, this was just the event, not the gift."

Noel lifted her face and looked at him confused. Ragna pulled away from the hug and reached for something in his pocket. As he pulled it out, Noel saw that it was a small jewelry box.

Ragna then said to her, "This is the real gift for you."

He got down on one knee and continued, "I've been thinking about this for a long time. But now I know that I'm now ready to ask you this question. Noel . . . will you marry me?"

He then opened the box, revealing a beautiful 24 karat diamond on a shining gold ring. Noel gasped, unable to say anything. The man that she loved was asking her to be his wife. For a while, she struggled to get any word out of her mouth. But she eventually managed to say just one word.

"Yes."

Ragna smiled as he pulled out the ring and placed it on her finger. Getting up, he drew Noel and kissed her again, this time with more passion. Both of them were so happy, for they were now engaged to each other. This was the best Valentine's Day they ever had.

All of a sudden, they heard a loud rumbling from the sky. Quickly pulling away, they saw dark clouds coming in.

Ragna shook his head, "Bad time for a storm to come in. We should hurry. Hopefully I can get you home before we get drenched."

He then grabbed her hand and headed for his bike. But suddenly, Noel let go of his hand. Turning around, Ragna saw a sad look on her face.

"Noel? What's wrong?"

"Ragna . . . I don't want to go back home tonight. I'm gonna be alone by myself again. I don't want that to happen."

Walking up to him, she placed a hand on his cheek and asked, "Can I stay at your place tonight? Please?"

Ragna didn't know what to say. If he brought Noel back home with him, then the dirty thoughts that he had deep inside his mind would arouse. She's his fiancée, but still. He didn't want to hurt her. But seeing the longing in her green eyes, he couldn't resist.

"Okay. Put on the helmet. We need to hurry or we'll be soaked."

Noel nodded and quickly placed her helmet on her head. After she hopped on the bike behind him, Ragna started it up and drove, quickly making their way down the hill. The wind was gushing against their bodies as they zoomed down the back roads. Things soon got colder as the clouds came closer and closer.

As Ragna quickly looked to the sky, he thought to himself, _Shit! We're not getting out of here without getting drenched. I sure hope Noel can make it through._

His worst fears soon became reality. Just as they reached the bottom of the hills, it began to drizzle. The rain lightly poured as they made their way to the freeway. But then it came down harder as they headed back for the city. Ragna drove slower than before, as he didn't want for them to slip and get into an accident. As the raindrops splashed on his helmet, he kept his eyes on the road, blocking out all distractions.

By the time they made it back to Kagutsuchi, they were completely drenched. Ragna could feel Noel shiver in the cold behind him. The rain was giving her the chills and her body was freezing. He knew that he had to hurry back to his place before her condition got worse.

Zipping through the streets, his bike made huge splashes at just about every turn, sometimes wetting people on the sidewalks. Ragna paid no attention, as his mind was only fixed on getting Noel to somewhere dry as soon as possible.

Making their way downtown, Ragna quickly drove them to his condo. After swiftly parking the bike alongside the sidewalk, he turned it off and hopped off. Turning around, he saw that Noel was shivering and unable to move. He quickly took her and carried her to the entrance as the rain continued to pour.

Bursting his way inside, Ragna made his way up the stairs where his home was located. Noel could only wrap her arms around his neck as he carried her, as her body was cold as ice. But upon reaching the top, Ragna carefully put her down as he reached for his keys. He quickly undid the lock and opened the door, entering with Noel close behind him.

After taking off both of their helmets, Ragna turned on the lights and led Noel to the fireplace. He then helped her sit on one of the couches near the fireplace and said, "Just sit tight. I'm gonna grab some towels."

As he kicked off his wet boots and left for the bathroom, Noel looked around at his apartment. The walls were a crimson red, which she thought suited Ragna for his passion. All of the floors and window drapes were ebony black, and the furniture was an ivory white. From here, Ragna had a beautiful view of Kagutsuchi. But at that moment, Noel couldn't see outside as it was still raining like crazy.

_I really like this place_, she thought to herself. _When Ragna and I get married, I sure won't mind living here with him. It's much better than my apartment._

But then Noel's thoughts shifted to Tsubaki, who was her roommate since college and her best friend ever since preschool. Once she and Ragna tied the knot, she would be leaving Tsubaki behind.

_What am I going to tell Tsubaki of my engagement? Will she be happy for me, or is she going to be mad? I know she has Jin and they'll probably get married too, but we've been roommates for over four years. I don't know what to say to her . . ._

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ragna emerged from the bathroom with black towels in his arms. He wrapped one around Noel, drying her from some of the wetness.

"It's best if you take off your clothes and let them dry. Can you do it?"

Noel slowly shook her head as she lifted her hands. Ragna held them and felt how cold they were. She surely wouldn't be able to unbutton herself.

"Then listen to me Noel. You're gonna have to trust me. I need to take those clothes off of you so you can dry faster. Alright?"

She nodded her head. "Alright . . . I trust you Ragna . . . I always have . . ."

Ragna smiled and placed a small kiss on her lips, showing her his appreciation for his trust. He then reached out for her shirt, slowly undoing the buttons one by one. Pushing off her towel, he slowly pulled her shirt off her shoulders. He caught sight of the black bra that held her small breasts in place. But he kept those thoughts in check as he moved his attention to her legs. Carefully, he pulled down her stockings and helped her kick off her light brown shoes. Helping her up to her feet, Ragna reached for her skirt. But Noel quickly stopped him as she grabbed his wrist. He looked at her face and saw that she was starting to become scared.

"Ragna . . . I've never been this . . . exposed . . . to a guy before . . ."

"Trust me Noel. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

Noel continued to grip his wrist for a while, but then slowly let go his hand, allowing him to reach for the buttons and zipper. He undid them slowly and the skirt came down, revealing her black thong that covered her womanhood. He had a really good view of her body as she was almost completely naked. Thoughts were running wild in his mind and he tried to control them. But he was starting to give in and his restraint on himself was starting to sway.

Noel looked up back at Ragna, seeing that he was trying to control himself. He promised that he wouldn't hurt her. But something was arousing in her, as she suddenly felt the urge to let him claim her. She wanted to be one with him in mind, soul, and more importantly, body.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Noel drew Ragna and kissed him tenderly. He was totally caught off guard as her bare skin began rubbing on his body. Her breasts were pressed against his chest and her womanhood was so close to his arousal. All of a sudden, Noel pulled away and slowly unbuttoned Ragna's shirt, with some warmth having returned to her fingers. She then peeled the clothing off, exposing his well-toned chest. Ragna moaned as Noel moved her hands all over his muscles. She traced her fingers on every inch of his exposed skin and playfully pinched his nipples. It was no use for him as he was slowly losing control of his desires for her. He really needed her.

Grabbing her wrist, Ragna stopped Noel and looked her in the eyes. He gave her a lustful glare, letting her know that he wanted her. Leading her to his bedroom, Ragna stopped at the side of the mattress and pulled off the black blanket, leaving only his red bed sheets and black pillows. He then grabbed Noel's body and laid her gently on the bed. Placing himself on top of her, he devoured her lips in a fiery kiss. The bare skins of their bodies began rubbing against each other, creating such friction between them.

Pulling away, Noel looked up at her lover, who was staring back at her with the lustful glare from before. "Ragna . . ."

"I know that I promised not to hurt you. But now I really need you Noel. I don't know how I managed to suppress my sexual desires for you for so long. Now they've been unleashed. But I want to know if you want this as well."

"Yes. I want you too, so badly. And don't worry about me. I trust you Ragna. I know that you won't hurt me. I love you."

Smiling, he bent his head and kissed her one more time. It was time for him to go all out with her.

Moving down from her lips, Ragna licked at her small neck, tasting her soft skin. He left a trail of kisses onto her chest, where her breasts were. Snaking his arms behind her back, Ragna carefully unclasped her black bra and pulled it off of her body. Looking at her breasts, he noted that they were small, but was sure that they will grow in time.

"You actually have a little curve Noel."

She blushed in embarrassment, as she always believed that she was flat. But Noel's thoughts suddenly changed when Ragna brought up his hands and cupped her breasts, gently squeezing the soft mounds of flesh. As his fingers twitched her nipples, Noel moaned out in ecstasy as she was starting to become lost to his touch. But she cried out as Ragna replaced one of his hands with his mouth and captured her nipple into his warmth.

Noel silently watched as Ragna sucked on her sensitive pink nipple, sometimes feeling his teeth nipping the soft tissue gently and his tongue licking it slowly. He then turned his attention to its twin, doing the same treatments as before. Noel held his head close to herself as he sucked on her breast, her fingers running through the spikes of his silver white hair.

Ragna then continued downward, briefly stopping at Noel's navel and playfully licking at it. Pushing himself up, he tucked his fingers under the trim of her undergarment. Noel soon began to pant loudly, as if she was afraid, and tensed her body. Ragna did not move his fingers, waiting for her to relax. She looked down, staring into his ruby and emerald eyes. It was as if he was silently telling her that it was alright. Noel then relaxed, the tension slowly leaving her body. Once she was completely calm, Ragna pulled down her thong, slipping it off of her body.

Grabbing her leg, he ravished several kisses on her inner sides, inching his way towards her sex. Noel gripped the bed sheets underneath, having no idea of what was to come. She then cried out as Ragna finally reached her pussy, licking at the soft folds. Her mind soon became clouded with dirty thoughts.

_This is . . . cunnilingus . . . an oral sex . . . Tsubaki warned me about this. People who do any kind of oral sex have a high chance of getting sexually transmitted diseases afterwards. I know that this can be dangerous, but I just . . . I just-_

Noel cried out in sheer bliss as she felt Ragna's tongue penetrate her soft folds, causing her to arch her back. He took this chance and tucked one of his hands under her round bottom, drawing himself closer. Noel placed her hands on Ragna's head as he continued to lick her insides of her pussy for her sweet liquids. He lifted his free hand to her breast and playfully pinched her nipple, all while Noel closed her eyes and cried out even louder.

_I just can't stop him! It just feels so good! The way he's licking my inner walls . . . The way he's searching with his tongue for my honey . . . It all just feels so wonderful! I can't stop him now! Ragna! Ragna! Ragna!_

"RAGNA!"

Noel screamed his name as he gently sucked on her sensitive bud. He then raked his teeth on it, bringing it to full bloom. He repeated this several times, causing her to scream even louder. Soon it was all becoming too much for her.

"Ragna! I can't . . . hold on . . . anymore!"

She gave out one last cry before she fell back on the bed. Her body was now covered in sweat from all of the ecstasy she had to handle. Her breathing became slower as Ragna removed his mouth from her sex. Pushing himself up again, Ragna stared down at her body, seeing how beautiful her body was. He knew that it was time to claim her.

Pulling off his belt, Ragna removed his black pants, revealing the lower half of his body. Noel slowly opened her eyes and gasped, as she finally saw his penis for the first time in her life. She suddenly felt the urge to touch it before he inserted it inside of her. As he positioned himself between her legs, she slipped a hand down and quickly grasped his manhood. Ragna startled as he felt Noel's hand on him. He looked down and saw that she was rubbing his penis. She marveled at the hardness she felt under the soft skin. Noel then moved her hand for the soft sack that lied underneath. As she squeezed it gently with her fingers, Ragna growled and tried to keep his balance on top of her. He was beginning to lose himself to her simple touch. She then moved her fingers down his erect length, lightly scratching it with her fingers.

"Noel . . . Ugh . . ."

Hearing Ragna groan her name in such pleasure made Noel sure that she was definitely returning at least part of the pleasure he had given her. She was so weak from him licking on her vagina that she could barely move. So she figured that she could just rub his erection to return the favor.

His face twitched with ecstasy as she continued to palm his manhood. He quickly grabbed her wrist and looked her into the eyes. Noel could see that Ragna couldn't wait anymore. It was time. After she nodded, he gently opened the petals of her sex with his finger. He could see that she was still wet and was ready. He placed his hands on her hips to hold her steady while she tightly gripped the bed sheets, trying to prepare herself for what was to come.

Slowly, Ragna pushed his length inside Noel's vagina. Feeling her hymen being pierced, he knew she was a virgin, but not anymore. She was his alone. Pulling back out, Ragna slid himself several times with slow and steady thrusts. He didn't rush the pace, as he saw that Noel was wincing in pain. He wanted her to loosen up and enjoy the feeling of him inside her. With every thrust, the pain within her gradually slipped away. Seeing the relaxed look on her face, Ragna gradually increased his speed and his thrusts went faster. Before he knew it, he hit her most special part, and she replied with a cry of pleasure.

He then pulled her up so that he was kneeling and she was sitting on top of him. Noel gasped as Ragna inserted himself deeper inside of her, pushing himself up and grinding against her hips. He hit the tenderest area of her sex every time, and her chambers became hotter and hotter for his length. She held his shoulders and followed his rhythm, raising her hips to meet his. They stayed this way for a long time as they made love with each other. All while Noel moaned his name over and over again in sheer bliss.

Ragna saw that her breasts were bouncing with every thrust. Stopping himself, he placed his mouth upon the little mound of flesh and licked her nipple. Noel gasped and tightly held his head as he worshipped her breasts like before. Ragna then lifted his head and kissed her passionately while he gently laid her back on the bed.

Pulling away, Ragna leaned his head and whispered into her ear, "I'm gonna come soon. Just try and hold on for a little longer."

"I will. I promise."

They had a small kiss before Ragna started up once more. Noel held his shoulders again as he slid his penis into her pussy at a rapid pace, wrapping her legs around his waist so he could go in deep into her most sensitive spot like he did before. She cried out loudly as his thrusts went faster and faster. Ragna was losing himself as his length was more engulfed in the warmth of her sex. He continued to slide himself in and out of Noel until he finally reached his peak. She cried out his name one last time as he gave one last thrust, releasing his seed inside of her.

Ragna then collapsed on top of her, exhausted and covered with sweat. She still kept her legs around his waist as she didn't want him to pull out just yet. She just loved the feeling of his penis inside her, and she wanted every drop of his semen leak into her pussy. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Noel held Ragna close as their breathing slowed down to an even pace.

Lifting himself up, Ragna looked into Noel's beautiful emerald eyes and saw that she enjoyed it all. He bent down and kissed her one last time, letting her enjoy the afterglow. Breaking away, Ragna pulled his length out of her sex, having been drained of all of his semen. Getting off the bed, he picked up his black blanket and laid it back on his mattress, covering Noel's naked body. He then slipped himself under the sheets and wrapped his arms around his lover, drawing her close to his own body.

"Are you alright Noel?"

She nodded. "I'm just exhausted."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, letting her know that she could rest. There was a long moment of silence before he spoke up again.

"Come with me tomorrow."

"What?"

"I'm gonna be heading back to Ikaruga tomorrow, and I want you to come on the band tour with me. I talked to Bang about it and he said that it was alright if I brought you with me. So I'm asking you right now. Please come with me. I really want you by my side. I don't want you to be alone anymore. I've been away from you for far too long and you were hurt so badly. I'm not going to make that mistake again. Noel, I promise that I will always be with you. So please . . . come with me . . ."

Noel pondered his request for a while. She knew that if she went with Ragna, she won't be home for a long time. She would have to tell her parents about her plans, especially with her engagement. She didn't have to worry about work, since no press has asked her to write anything at that time. She had plenty of free time to spend with him.

But then her thoughts shifted to Jin and Tsubaki. If Jin were to find out about the engagement, then he would be so mad at her and she feared of what he would do to her. And what would Tsubaki say? Would she criticize her for getting married at a very young age? And would she be angry for the tensions rising between everyone?

As Noel pondered these questions, Ragna lifted her chin so they looked at each other in the eyes. Within his, she saw his desires of her wanting to be with him forever. He was yearning for her to come because he loved her. She just couldn't resist anymore. Her hesitation faded away and she spoke her answer with a smile.

"Yes . . . Absolutely yes . . . From this moment on, I want to go wherever you go, Ragna . . . I love you . . ."

Ragna smiled back and replied, "I love you too, Noel . . . Let's stay with each other . . . forever . . ."

He then pulled her closer and kissed her one last time, tenderly massaging her lips with his own. When they pulled away, she rested her head on his shoulders and placed her hands on his chest, lightly moving her hands on his muscles. Ragna placed his hand on her breast in response, cupping it gently as he rubbed her nipple. Noel cooed in pleasure as she fell asleep. He smiled and rested his head near hers, drifting into deep slumber as well.

* * *

**The next morning, around 8 a.m., outside Noel's apartment**

Ragna sat on his motorcycle as he waited patiently for Noel to be done packing. He had brought her back at the apartment early so she can get her stuff that she'll need. He told her to pack light because he only had his bike, and promised that he'll buy whatever else she needs. He hoped that they could leave early so they could reach Ikaruga before nightfall.

Before he knew it, Noel emerged from the front door with only a backpack on her back. "Okay, I got everything."

"So was your roommate there?"

She slowly shook her head. "No. I don't think Tsubaki ever came back last night."

"Yeah. Jin probably brought her back to his place and fucked her up."

Noel hung her head, as she did not know what to do with her friend, or with Jin. Ragna lifted her chin and said, "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll make up with her in no time . . . and with Jin as well. I'll make sure of it when he's ready."

"Thank you, Ragna."

She leaned forward and kissed him. When they pulled away, he gave her a helmet and asked, "Shall we?"

Noel happily nodded as she grabbed the helmet and placed it on her head. She then hopped on the bike behind Ragna as he started it up. He then drove through the streets and out of Kagutsuchi. As he felt her on his back, he wondered when they were going to plan their wedding. But he shook that thought off as they drove towards their new life together.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Please leave your reviews as they would be very much appreciated. Have a wonderful Valentine's Day!


End file.
